Best Friends Carry Knives
by minimouse
Summary: Dumbledore announces games for 5th year. Betrayed!James Serious!Sirius Confused!Peter and Couply!Remus and Lily Chapter one revised! R
1. Revised Chapter one read now

Disclaimer- nothing is my own!  
  
A/N This is just a boredom story but it's my 1st ff so please R&R! I know it will be crappy so please don't flame me! Summary: It is 5th year for Maurarders, Lily, and her friends. Dumbledore announces a week of games for 5th years and up. Where does it go?  
  
"Could I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked the already silent room. He had that all-too-familiar twinkle in his eyes, that told everyone something was definitely going on. They listened eagerly to hear what it could possibly be.  
  
"I hope it will be something worth listening to" James whispered to Sirius in a bored tone.  
  
"Yeah, like a new Quidditch Pitch. Now That would be cool!" Sirius said, getting excited.  
  
Remus overheard and whispered, "Do you two think of anything besides Quidditch? Honestly, Dumbledore could be telling us something serious, and you two are droning on about a SPORT!"  
  
James opened his mouth to protest, but Sirius cut him off. "Moony, Moony, Moony. To answer your question, yes, I think about girls a lot also! And quidditch is not a mere sport. It is our way of life."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes as James nodded his head emphatically at everything Sirius said.  
  
Peter added-quite randomly, "Look at that prefect Evans! Miss Goody-Goody is taking notes on what he's saying."  
  
Both Remus and James whipped around to face Peter. "Don't ever say something about Lily or prefects again!" Remus said fiercely.  
  
Peter looked frightened and could only nod. He always said the wrong thing. He never knew when to laugh, or when to be serious-which wasn't often. But a moment later. The whole incident was forgotten.  
  
Not far away, Lily was sitting with her 3 friends, Natalie, Olivia, and Katrina. She was indeed taking notes, and James looked longingly at her as he admired the way her soft but vibrant red hair fell softly down as she bent over the paper.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he caught the look, and went on to make the announcement. " Welcome. I have decided to host 3 events this year, and those 5th year and up are eligible to join. I hope this will open your minds a little, as they will most likely be muggle games. The first one will be announced tomorrow. Until them, good night."  
  
There were grumbles heard about the Great Hall as the students complained about having to wait until tomorrow.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, the four marauders were talking excitedly between themselves. "I wonder if there will be Quidditch??" James said to Sirius.  
  
Remus opened his mouth again- but then Peter interrupted.  
  
"I heard there will only be one game, and it will be for girls!" Peter said, in a squeaky voice. They all gaped at him, openmouthed.  
  
"You CAN'T be serious!!" Remus said frantically.  
  
"Actually." Sirius began, but was cut off by James. "Don't say it, Padfoot." He warned Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Sirius said sheepishly. They all nodded understandably, as the lame joke attempts happened quite often.  
  
Meanwhile in the girl's dormitories, Lily sat brushing her luxurious red hair. Next to her, Nat, Livi, and Kat sat quietly, just watching, mesmerized, until Kat asked them, quite suddenly, what they all thought of these games that were to take place.  
  
Lily took a long while to think. "Well, I guess it may be fun, as long as things don't get out of hand. It does seem interesting, especially with Muggle games to play." Since Lily was muggle born, she thought she had a good chance on competing or winning, even.  
  
Katrina said excitedly, "Lily, maybe we could get you and James together. That would be so cute!"  
  
Lily cast her a Look, then said quietly, "I don't know why he likes me, boring old me. He could have any girl, they all like him, but he chooses me. I don't get it, or him, or that matter."  
  
Her friends knew the subject was closed now, so they drifted off to peaceful dreams, all except Lily, who was deep in thought. " why does he like me. I'm not anything special. But if I did like him, would it only be because he likes me. I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
At the same time, the four boys had gone to sleep. Well, 3 of them had. James lay awake thinking, " Lily Evans. Lily Potter. Lily Evans-Potter." He then realized what he was doing and mentally smacked himself. Then he fell asleep.  
  
A/N hope you all liked the revised chapter better, it is longer and with more detail and depth to the other characters, but I will try to also redo chapter 2 eventually, to develop Lily's friends more. Until then, Ciao!  
  
~~**~~Minimouse~~**~~ 


	2. Why is everthing so hard?

Disclaimer- nothing is my own!  
  
A/N Back again please RR because I don't know if I should continue. Anyway this chapter will be a Miss America Pageant. Prob. been done before, but I don't care!!  
  
In the Great Hall, everyone was crowded around the notice board, trying to see what events there would be. It was so crowded Lily almost missed seeing James slink away, looking slightly worried. As much as she didn't like him, she had a responsibility as prefect, so she ran after him.  
  
She caught up with him as she neared the Fat Lady. He sat there in the corridor, slumped over, and moaning softly while shaking his head. "James?" Lily asked tentatively, unsure as to whether he wanted company. James looked up, startled to see someone had followed him, but even more surprised to see that it was Lily, the girl he was in love with.  
  
Since James hadn't said anything, Lily slid down, so she was resting next to James, and her heart skipped a beat as he looked at her with admiration in his eyes. The next moment, however, she shifted uncomfortably. He was so quiet, she left, but was shocked to find he had also gotten up, and was walking toward her, cockily, looking very different than just minutes ago. Lily wondered why, but then she saw none other than Sirius swaggering toward them, grinning slyly.  
  
"Found an empty classroom then Prongs?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Lily whirled on James. "So that was what you wanted! To trick me so you could get me to snog you??" "Lily, I would never-" James protested feebly, but Padfoot was grinning so widely there was no way Lily would fall for James' charm this time. She stalked off fuming, going to tell Nat and Livi, because at that very moment she wasn't talking to Kat, who happened to be Sirius' current fling. Before she got there, curiousity overtook anger, and she stopped to check out what the first contest was. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS  
  
For all 5th years and older, it will be a MISS HOGWARTS PAGEANT to find out who is the queen of Hogwarts. We have picked the contestants for this particular contest, they are:  
  
Natalie Beluga Olivia Satsuma Alice Hart Molly Bentley Bellatrix Black Narcissa Black Katrina Arevalo Lily Evans  
  
The hosts will be Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape.  
  
Lily stared at the poster speechless until Lupin walked up and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He said to her quietly, "You know, James really does love you!" Lily sighed, she felt so defeated. Nobody seemed to understand just what she was going through. "Sometimes." Lily hesitated, unsure whether to go on. " Sometimes, I just feel- like he only likes me because I don't like him. Does that make sense??" Remus looked sadly at Lily. " You know, that thought has crossed through my head many times. James is one of my best mates, but he is girl crazy. Just be careful Lily, because I don't want you to get hurt." Lily sighed again, and leaned her head on Remus' shoulder. She thought to herself, "Why can't Potter be more like Remus?" But at the same time, Remus thought, "God, I love Lily. How am I supposed to tell James that??"  
  
A/N and so it continues. my story sorry its so short, I don't have a lot of time so please R&R 


	3. And I Pick

Disclaimer- nothing is my own!  
  
A/N Back again please RR because I don't know if I should continue. I didn't get around to the Miss America thing in the last chapter. hopefully I will in this chappie. Enjoy! Thanks to my 2 reviewers, LilyE and Harry potter!! I'm glad you like it! I will try to update about every 2 weeks, maybe less if I try really hard. Reviews will motivate me!!  
  
Lily heaved a mighty sigh after watching Remus walk away. He's so sweet, she thought. Why isn't Potter more like him?  
  
Meanwhile James and Sirius had reentered the Great Hall. James looked downcast while Sirius looked... serious. Remus waved them over, looking slightly uncomfortable. "James, mate, I um I have to tell you something." James raised his head about 2 inches, and mumbled incomprehensively. Remus hesitated before saying " Its about Lily. I-I- I just wanted to tell you that she's in the Miss Hogwarts contest" he rushed on lying, as he had lost his nerve. James looked suspiciously at Remus, but Sirius only shrugged. He could be so oblivious to important things.  
  
And lunch, they went to Potions. "I can't believe we have double with Slytherins." Moaned Katrina. "Will you shut UP already?" Lily snapped irritably. Katrina whirled on Lily so fast her neck cracked. "Lily would you just shut up for once in your life?? You have been taking out your anger on me just because Sirius and I are a couple." Lily opened then closed her mouth. "Your right Kat. Sorry." Kat's features softened. "Its ok Lily, I know your stressed major, but you should give James a chance. You two would make a great couple." She teased. "Kat, if I tell you a secret, can you keep it?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
Kat nodded her agreement, and Lily leaned forward. "I don't like James." Katrina laughed. "Wait there's more. I-I like Remus." "Is that all?" Kat asked. "I like Remus to. He's cool." Lily hastened to correct her. "No, Kat, I mean, I think I may love him." Kat didn't say anything. She had her mouth open in shock.  
  
The next day was the day of the pageant. Lily, Kat, Livi, and Nat spent hours primping to make themselves as beautiful as possible. Lily was a stunning red head in a sparkly red gown. Kat had black hair, and was wearing a black mini with a lacy sparkly shirt. Livi was the blond, and she had on a traditional ocean blue evening gown, with gloves. Nat, who had curly, dirty blonde hair looked amazing, considering she was wearing a lime green sleeveless sweater with a forest green knee length skirt. When they finished their nails and hair, they went down to the common room to meet up with Alice and Molly. "Wow" Lily breathed as she saw her fellow redhead Molly looking gorgeous. After agreeing they all looked wonderful, they headed down to the Great Hall. Albus ushered them into a private chamber (like the 1 in GOF) where Narcissa and Bellatrix were waiting. When they had exchanged rather icy hellos, Albus spoke up. "Hello girls. As you know you have been chosen to compete in a Ms. Hogwarts pageant. It will determine whom the smartest, funniest, prettiest, all around loveliest lady at Hogwarts is. Any questions?"  
  
Lily spoke up. "Why are there no HufflePuffs or RavenClaws?" Dumbly sighed. "Ah yes, Id thought I would have to answer that question. You see, no HufflePuff is smart enough, and the RavenClaws are not funny enough." A collective "Oh" was heard throughout the group of girls. "So" said Dumbly brightly, a twinkle in his eyes "Lets meet the hosts."  
  
In walked Arthur, Sirius, and Severus. Lily groaned. "Mr. Headmaster sir, you cannot be serious!" Sirius opened his mouth, most likely to make a joke about his name, but Livi raised her wand threateningly, so he remained silent. "Now then, lets get out there and get started!" Arthur said cheerfully. "Whatever you say," Molly said dreamily. Arthur smiled at her and they walked into the Great Hall. Whistles and Catcalls were heard, especially as Lily and her fellow Gryffindors walked by.  
  
James and Remus were watching (Peter was there 2, unfortunately) as they all passed. James sighed. "Wowsers she's hot! I like her so much Remus." Remus looked uncomfortable and nodded vaguely. "Moony you ok? You seem kind of quiet today." Remus looked up, and seemed startled to see James and Peter looking at him like he was transforming right then and there. "What? Why are you staring at me?" he exclaimed. Peter just shook his head and James looked as if he felt sorry for Remus.  
  
Albus stood up and a hush fell over the Great Hall, saving Remus for having to answer. "Our pageant is about to begin. There will be a round of questions, then swimsuit competition, then another round of questions. Then whoever gets the loudest applause will be crowned Miss Hogwarts. All clear? All right then." Everyone nodded. "Now in fairness, Arthur will ask 7th years, Snape will ask the 6th years, and Sirius will ask the 5th years. Lets start with 6th years." Sirius sneered at Snape. "Come on, Snivillus, we haven't got all day." Snape merely glared in return before turning to Narcissa. "You question is, Cissa," he was cut off my Dumbly saying, "You may ask anything you wish." Snape thought for a moment then his eyes lit up.  
  
"Cissa, have you ever had sex with Lucius Malfoy?" She stared at him, blushing furiously. She muttered something so quietly, nobody could hear. "Speak up, Cissa. Everyone is waiting. She blushed deeply, and whispered, "Yes." Severus snickered then said, " You will have to speak up." She sighed and yelled, "YES!!!" There was a shocked silence, then. laughing. Everyone craned his or her necks to see who was so insensitive. It was none other then James Potter. He quieted down, and the next to go was Molly. Arthur asked her, "Molly, you are a pureblood, correct? Who have your parents arranged for you to marry?" There were some boos, but she said Promptly with no shyness "You." Arthur looked surprised, but happy. There were hoots, but they shushed as Sirius cleared his throat. "Lily, if you could choose any boy in 5th year to go out with, who would it be?" Lily looked uncertain. "Remember my dear, we have Vertiserum to those who won't answer. She sighed then said, "If you must know, I would choose a certain Gryffindor by the name of--  
  
A/N and so it continues. my story sorry its so short, I don't have a lot of time so please R&R **Evil Cliffy** but not that evil!! I will try to have the next chappie up in less than 2 weeks!! 


	4. Miss Hogwarts

Disclaimer- nothing is my own!  
  
A/N I am so sad only 4 reviews please review it only takes about 10 seconds and it would make my whole day!! *Puppy dog eyes* Anyway sorry for the wait, school and basketball keeps me busy!  
  
"I would have to say. Wait. Can I pick more than one?" Sirius smirked. "What, can't decide between me and my boy Jamie?" Lily blushed but with anger. She retorted fiercely " Yeah but you just answered my question. I would pick.. Remus Lupin." James looked up, shocked at what he had heard. His heart felt crushed into millions of pieces. (All together now. AWWWWWW) Sirius and Remus both looked shocked, but Remus had a slightly silly smile on his face. James took one look at his friend, looked hurt beyond time, and then, remembering he was James Potter, he shrugged. He still had his fan club after all. At which time the brunette bimbo, Kali, walked by shaking her hips in a way she thought was sexy, with her sidekicks Jess and Kris strutting unattractively behind her. James shook his head mentally asking himself why only the sluttish girls liked him.  
  
Meanwhile, it was Snape's turn to ask Bellatrix a question. He thought a long while, then went over to our dear Bella (AN how I hate her!!) and smiled way too nicely. She immediately looked suspicious. "Bella," Snape drawled slowly and deliberately, "Who is your favorite family member, you're least favorite, and who are you in love with?" now this seems relatively normal, except Bellatrix was already engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange. She paused a moment then said, almost too quickly, "I love Narcissa, hate Sirius, and I am in love with Rodolphus of course!" Snape snorted then said, "I think we will go to the truth potion for this." Bellatrix seemed to blush, but recovered quickly. She took a sip and sat there calmly. Snape grinned wickedly, and then said, "Bells, who is your favorite and least favorite family member?" She replied, " Narcissa and Sirius." So she was telling the truth. Then Snape asked, "Who are you in love with?" She droned tonelessly, "I love Lucius Malfoy." At hearing this Narcissa shrieked with rage and leaped at Bella, tearing at her throat. With a casual flick Narcissa's ID changed from Miss Slytherin 6th year, to Disqualified. She stomped angrily off the platform, and Lucius hurried after her. Bells, having recovered from the affects, looked embarrassed and said nothing. Next Arthur found that Alice wanted to break up with her current boyfriend, and Sirius found that Kat had slept with 4 guys, Livi was a lesbian, and Natalie had never kissed a guy. After Natalie's turn ended, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Time for swimsuits" at which all guys hooted and hollered while the girls on stage blushed and the girls in the audience rolled their eyes. "Sirius Black announcing." Dumbledore said and sat down.  
  
Sirius walked out wearing a Speedo at which the girls all snapped to attention. He laughed and muttered a spell to cover himself. There was a collective "awww" from the audience that eventually died down.  
  
Then he magically conjured a mike, and started. First we have the stunning blonde, Olivia, wearing a hot pink bikini with tropical flowers. She has a great body, and she looks all ready for a day. no not at the beach, for a day with me! At this Kat scowled and Lily muttered, "He's not worth your time."  
  
"Next up is the... Er.. Nice. well the Bellatrix Black. She can't be all bad because she is after all, related to me, but she is a Slytherin. She is wearing a green scaly suit and I don't think she'll be swimming in that." Bella glared at Sirius for the horrible intro, and walked around and then through the curtain.  
  
"And next we have the lovely flower Lily Evans. She looks great in a fiery flaming red one piece complete with wraparound skirt. But back off fellows, because she's taken by Mr. James Potter." James looked down because he knew Lily might never be his. Remus looked sadly and knew he had made his friends angry. Lily stormed over to Sirius and slapped him smartly across the face, took a curtsy and left. He looked shocked but smoothly recovered.  
  
"Next we have Kat wearing a matching bra and thong, black with white stripes. WOWSERS does she look good." Sirius said unenthusiastically until Kat turned around and he saw her barely covered arse exposed. She smiled flirtatiously and swayed offstage.  
  
Before Sirius had time to say anything, Alice shyly walked on. Frank Longbottom and 5 other guys' jaws dropped 3 feet. The usually conservative Alice was wearing an itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikini and wasn't trying to cover herself in the least. She smiled dazzlingly and walked offstage.  
  
It was an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
  
That she wore for the first time today An itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini So in the water she wanted to stay  
  
Then Molly came out, wearing a lacy black bathing suit that would've looked terrible on anyone but her. She walked out, smiled, and walked back out in about 4 seconds. Sirius didn't even have time to open his mouth.  
  
"Last but not least we have the Dirty Blonde Natalie." She glared at him. "We know you aren't REALLY dirty it's just a joke!" She walked off somewhat huffily.  
  
Snape stood up and cleared his throat. "Due to lack of time, Dumbledore decided not to hold another round of questions. So that means a winner was ready to be announced. Drum roll please.... the 2nd runner up is. Alice! Congrats." She rushed up to get her pass to miss one class. "The first runner up, and recipient of a pass on one exam, is. Bellatrix Black!" She looked sour at not winning but happy all the same. "And now the grand prize winner and Miss Hogwarts is. Miss Lily Evans." She squealed and rushed up to center. "Evans," Snape said rudely, "You can pick a boy to present you with a bouquet of roses. Who do you choose?" Lily smiled radiantly and said "Peter Pettigrew" Peter looked up almost shocked, but he knew Lily was very nice and always included everyone so he went up even though he knew she really liked Remus. He handed he the flowers quickly and sat down, noticing both Remus and James were glaring at him, he ran off the kitchens for food. Lily sat down, and Kali immediately flung peas at Lily, ruining her dress. James stood up very deliberately and walked over to Kali. He smiled at her then slowly loaded her spoon with potatoes, aimed toward Lily, then shook his head and flung then at Jess. He laughed and walked back over to sit down. Then some random kid, very possibly Sirius yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!" Food splattered everywhere. Peas were flung, ketchup shot through straws, biscuits chucked across the hall. It was a mess of fun. When the girls tried to creep up on Lily to pour pudding on her, she lifted her milk as if to take a sip but instead, WOOSH it hit the girls right in the face. Lily then smiled innocently and asked ever so sweetly, "Hey Kali-got milk?" McGonogall stood up to put a stop to it when a drumstick hit her in the side of the head- and it had come from Dumbledore's direction. She looked over shocked, and she saw the familiar twinkle. That was enough for her to know who threw it. She sighed. If the headmaster was for it, then so was she.  
  
AN so there is the chappie sorry it took so long basketball is over for a week then tryouts for CYO so I will try to update sooner! Thanks to my 3 reviews, ChickoftheDarkMoon, LilyE, and harrypotter. If you guys are the only ones reading it I'm writing it 4 u!! 


	5. I think I love You

Disclaimer- I own the books and the movies. copies not the actual movie!! Other than that I own nothing, not even the characters I made up! I also don't own the song but I don't know who does!  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews, especially from Tribal Leader and Pao Bloom! I'm having trouble writing this FF b/c I have block so any ideas are greatly appreciated. Review!!! Lily's thoughts are in don't get to confused!  
  
The next few days James avoided Lily. He wasn't his usual cocky self, unless his fan club was around. He tried to show Lily he wasn't hurt, but everyone knew he was. In fact, about the only person who was oblivious to James` feelings was Lily.  
  
That day in Potions, Professor Horst was in a bad mood. He spit on all Gryffindors and snarled even at the Slytherin.  
  
"Anyone who speaks gets detention!!" he spat angrily.  
  
Sirius smirked, as he was in a contest with James to see who could get more detentions. James was in a worse mood than Horst, and sulked in a corner. He tried to think of potions, but his thoughts kept sliding around to a certain red haired girl, and it wasn't Molly!  
  
Lily was in a great mood, why shouldn't she be. However she kept thinking of Remus and his sandy colored hair. But sometimes when she saw him in her minds eye, he had black hair. Not just black hair-messy black hair! She shook her head to clear the thought.  
  
"Miss Evans, can I help you with anything?" Horst slid over and spoke icily to Lily.  
  
"N-n-n-no sir. I'm fine. Really" Lily stuttered nervously under the vicious gaze of Horst.  
  
Horst rolled his eyes, and moved on. He announced, "Today we will be working in pairs."  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other quickly, and unfortunately Horst intercepted the look, because he went on to say, " I will be making the groups." There was a collective sigh throughout the room. He smirked.  
  
The Pairs are:  
  
Livi and Peter  
  
Snape and Jasmine  
  
Lucius and Bellatrix  
  
Narcissa and Remus  
  
Sirius and Natalie  
  
James and Lily  
  
Kat and Sally  
  
There were many unhappy faces, which included James once he saw Lily's crestfallen face. He thought he would gat to talk to Lily, but it was obvious it was Remus she wanted.  
  
"Er. Lily?" James spoke tentatively. "Do you want to get started? I mean um if you want to?"  
  
Lily looked at him strangely. Why is Potter acting like he is scared of me. That arrogant prat is never like this, why now? I telling I like Remus can't seriously have hurt him. "Sure, whatever you want Jam- I mean Potter. We have to brew the Aging Potion, so lets get started."  
  
James just stared for a moment, and then snapped out of his daze, and responded, "Ok, I'll get the ingredients."  
  
Once the potion was brewed, they each took a sip. Immediately they were transformed into 20-year-old images of themselves.  
  
"Wow" was all James could say. He couldn't take his eyes off Lily. She was even more gorgeous than usual. "Professor Horst, do you think we could stay like this the rest of the day?"  
  
Horst glared then reluctantly said, "I suppose, but take the remedy (I don't know what its called) at exactly nine o'clock. Everyone can stay the way they are until then. Except for Mr. Black."  
  
Just then Sirius bounded by, singing happily at the top of his lungs. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout."  
  
Horst said, a little too calmly, "I assume you had to make the Cheering Potion, ms. Beluga?"  
  
Natalie shrugged apologetically, smiling widely. "Yes sir. Isn't it great." She then joined Sirius prancing about the room. "Cheering Charms. their more than good. their GREAAT!!"  
  
Horst scowled but couldn't hold back his snicker. He calmly muttered the counter curse and Sirius and Natalie stopped where they were, which was on top of two desks, doing the Macarena.  
  
Lily and James were still looking in the mirror in wonder while Remus and Narcissa were glaring at each other with hatred.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, what potion was you instructed to brew?" Horst said, not sure he wanted to know.  
  
"We did the Changing Potion, which can change anything into something you've seen before, such as rope into a necklace and so on."  
  
Horst nodded. ''I see, and what did you decide to change?''  
  
Remus grinned rather devilishly, and Lily felt her knees go weak. She couldn't hide her feelings any longer. She resolved to talk to Remus that night.  
  
"We. er I. changed Narcissa's locket complete with picture of Lucius, into something more memorable!"  
  
"Such as." Horst trailed off. "Such as a canary!" The other Marauders howled with laughter, but Lucius looked angry, and Cissa looked near tears. Everyone was laughing, and even Snape was sniggering behind their backs.  
  
"Alright, you all may go." Horst said between gales of laughter.  
  
~~~~~~ In the common room later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remus, could I speak with you?" Lily walked into the room, scanning it to make sure they had some privacy.  
  
"Sure Lils what's up?" He walked over to her casually.  
  
Lily glanced around, and her glance plainly told Remus she wanted this to be private. She dragged him to a secluded corner. "We need to talk. I-I- cant stop thinking of you." Lily said softly.  
  
Remus took a step closer to her, and took her hands in his, and Lily couldn't help but notice his intense turquoise eyes. He seemed to search her soul, before pulling her into a hug.  
  
Lily felt startled by his sudden affectionate manner, but accepted and returned to hug, even if it was a bit reluctantly.  
  
"Lily, ever since the day of the pageant, I can't take my mind off you. It's not because of what you said, but before that. Lily, I think I love you."  
  
Lily gaped at him openmouthed. She was way too shocked to move.  
  
I think I Love you  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for.  
  
Lily just stood there, and Remus began to get nervous. Maybe he had said too much.  
  
As Lily stood there staring her mind was racing. Her thoughts ranged from OmG he loves me!!! To OMG he loves me what should I do?? So she did the only thing she could think of. She gripped his hands, leaned in, and kissed him.  
  
AN sorry it took a little longer than I would have liked! Busy yaw know. I will try to update soon but I cant promise anything. Though. 15 reviews could definitely um. u know help me along 0;) ~minimouse~ a.k.a Liz 


	6. Deep Secret

Disclaimer-I admit it I admit it! I am JK Rowling, so sue me! Only Kidding, because if I were JK I wouldn't have killed my favorite character off. All I can say to that is even genius' make mistakes! Grr. I own nothing.  
  
GO ME!! No reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad everyone likes it so much that they review! Keep on reviewing its great to have so many reviews! Only joking, I love anyone who reads this, but I would love you more if you reviewed!! This story is basically going nowhere, and I haven't decided whether Lily and Remus will actually break up. You never know, I can do what I want, and I really would like to know what everyone thinks I should do!  
  
Lily was on her tiptoes, kissing Remus with all she had. As pretty as she was, she had never kissed a guy before. Every guy 4th year and up wanted her, but she waited till she found the right one. And she had.  
  
It was a sweet, passionate, loving kiss. As they clung to each other, Remus got over his initial shock, and returned the kiss. When they broke apart, all they could go was stare at each other. Little did they know someone was watching.  
  
The next day was hectic. Dumbledore had announced a Halloween Ball for 5th year and up. He instructed the girls to feel free to wear muggle clothing, but it was a formal ball, so dresses were appropriate wear. He seemed to stress the word appropriate as he looked ever so swiftly at the Slytherin table where Bellatrix and Narcissa were sitting.  
  
Lily, Nat, Kat, and Livi were all extremely excited, but Lily was the most, because she had missed dresses more than almost anything. She was already planning on what to wear, even though she didn't have a date.  
  
That night, Lily approached Remus in the common room. (Any one having déjà vu?) She walked right up in front of his friends, and whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
"Hey, want to go for a walk with me. I need some fresh air."  
  
Sirius and Peter were giving catcalls and wolf whistles, but Remus simply ignored them. However, he didn't ignore the fact that James had stayed unnaturally quiet throughout the whole exchange.  
  
He raised an eyebrow questioningly but James only shook his head slightly.  
  
"Yeah sure lets go now, before it gets too dark. Unless u like the dark?" Remus directed his next thoughts to Lily.  
  
She smiled mischievously, but said nothing. James looked saddened, but remembered he was trying to forget about Lily Evans.  
  
`James, you prat, get over yourself. Remus doesn't get much happiness, what with his condition and all. He deserves a girl like Lily. `  
  
Lily and Remus chatted for a few moments, then left, arm in arm.  
  
On the walk..  
  
"Remus, the other night was amazing. I realized I might love you."  
  
Remus smiled contentedly, and casually put his arm around Lily. "That means a lot to me, Lils. You are special to me, and I have to tell you something. I don't think I love you."  
  
~~~EVIL CLIFFY MUAHAHAHA actually it was going to be but then it would be way to short!! ~~~  
  
"Oh," Was all Lily could muster, as she was near tears.  
  
"No, No Lily. You misunderstand me. I don't think I love you. I know I love you." Remus rushed to explain.  
  
He didn't handle tears very well, because often he didn't know how to comfort them. He often felt like he shouldn't have to deal with other peoples pain, because he had his own to handle. But Lily was special, different. First of all, she didn't giggle nonstop, or twirl her hair, or wear way too much makeup. But she wasn't a tomboy either. In his eyes, she was perfect.  
  
Lily noticed him staring, and started to smile. It was so romantic, just the two of them. Or was it. Little did they know, somewhere in the bushes, a boy sat scowling.  
  
'Remus better not take away my dream girl. I'll make sure of that.'  
  
"Did you hear something?" Lily asked, subconsciously edging closer to Remus. Remus shook his head, enjoying the silence.  
  
As they walked around, Livi, Sirius, James, and Natalie were sitting around in the common room talking. They were indeed, (as if you didn't guess) talking about Remus and Lily.  
  
"They make SUCH a cute couple." Those words were heard over and over again from the girl half, but the guy half was a lot different in their response.  
  
"They're not that cute." James grumbled. Nat and Livi both thought this was hysterical. James asked them what was so funny and they laughed even harder.  
  
"We-we-forgot you h-had a thing for L-L-Lily." Livi was barely able to gasp out the words, and this merely sent Natalie into gales of laughter. Even the not so serious Sirius joined in, until James gave him The Look. (I know it well).  
  
"What??" Sirius asked James. He was alarmed because he had never seen the look he was now seeing on James' face. It was a mixture of emotions, fear, anger, sadness, self-pity, and even (gasp!) a touch of longing.  
  
"So its true? You really do have a thing for the lovely redhead? Man, Prongs, I hate to say this-"  
  
"Then don't" James cut in, trying to save face in front of the girls.  
  
"What? I was only going to say that you are ROYALLY screwed. I mean, Remus doesn't get out much, especially with his condit-" James cut Sirius off before he could say anymore. They had long decided it was a secret worth keeping.  
  
The girls looked at them questioningly, but Sirius had gotten the hint and his lips were sealed. Even as they flirted and begged and cuddled Sirius, he wouldn't budge.  
  
Finally the girls gave up and went up to their dorm room. The boys stayed a while longer, then gave up waiting for the lovebirds to come back and left to, but Sirius noticed the forlorn look on James' face.  
  
When Lily and Remus finally did come back, the common room was silent. It was very late, and the darkness made Lily shiver. Remus pulled her close, gave a quick sweet kiss, and they parted to their respective dorms. On their staircases, Remus stopped suddenly.  
  
"Lily!" He hisses quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered softly.  
  
"er, you want to go to the Halloween ball with me on Saturday? Sorry for the short notice."  
  
Lily felt a huge silly smile spread across her lips. "Id love to!"  
  
"Good night Lils, love you."  
  
Lily sighed happily. "Love you too."  
  
When Remus got into his bed, he lay awake a long time thinking of Lily but little did he know another boy was lying awake doing the exact same.  
  
When Lily got up to her dorm, she was surprised to see her three friends waiting up for her. She was still a little shaken from what Remus had told her, and the mysterious sounds she had heard. She didn't think she was ready to face her friends quite yet.  
  
"Details Lily!" "Yeah, tell us what happened!" "Puh-lease!!"  
  
Lily merely shook her head, and said wearily, "Tomorrow guys, I promise!"  
  
There you go, no cliffhanger! Just a nice fluffy chapter, next chapter will be Halloween ball so it may be boring, I'm bad at writing balls and parties and stuff like that! Please review, and thanks to those who have! 


	7. End in Vietnam

Disclaimer- I own nothing!! I never have and never will! This is my last chapter with a disclaimer in it. Everyone knows I'm not JK so live with it!  
  
To my reviewers who want to know if it will be Lily and James in the end, it will be, but not for a long, long while. I truthfully have no plan, I'm just playing it by ear, writing it as I think of it. The sequel is already started, but it is also its own story, it is not really a sequel, but it has the same OC and plotline continuation! Thanks for the support, please read and review! This is be the start of the ball, so it will be major fluffy and such, and pointless to the plot. This chapter is now beta-ed, so if you want you can re-read it I changed a little.  
  
Lily awoke the next morning to the sun shining in on her. She smiled as the events of the previous night came back to her. She was going to the ball. With Remus Lupin. She sniggled back into her covers, but a moment later they were cruelly ripped away.  
  
"Well? What happened? We want details!" Kat screamed excitedly. "Did you kiss? Well?"  
  
Lily sighed and grudgingly told them everything. Well, omitting one small thing that she shook off. That strange feeling she had got, like someone was watching them. Last night she had dismissed it as a animal or something, but, thinking back, she was positive someone had saw their private moment.  
  
"Yeah, we kissed. and OMG we are going to the ball together! By the way, who are you all going with?" Lily asked, realizing she was so wrapped up in her own joy she hadn't spent much time with her friends of late.  
  
"Kat's going with Sirius, Nat is going with that sexy Ravenclaw Amos, and I'm going with. um. yeah. So anyways, Lily how was the kiss? How did it feel. You are so lucky, Remus is a TOTAL hottie!" Livi rushed on.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at Livi's not-so-subtle attempt to change the subject. " Livi, I'm not stupid. Who are you going with? Snape? James? Peter?"  
  
Kat snorted and looked disgusted. "I wish she was going with Snape! She's going with Lucy."  
  
"Lucy?" Lily questioned. "Livi, your not."  
  
"OMG no I am not lesbian. Lucy is just a nickname Kat gave him. A very stupid nickname! Lucius is very nice, really. He just tends to get a little rough at times."  
  
Kat snorted again. "A little too rough. And what is with that bow?"  
  
"Kat, Sirius is immature and obnoxious, but I respect your choice. Respect mine!!"  
  
Just then an owl flew in. Lily looked up in wonder as it landed before her. She had never seen this owl before, and she thought he looked a bit dodgy, thought how owls could look dodgy was beyond her. She opened the parchment, scanned it quickly, and gasped.  
  
Before her friends could ask what was wrong, she ran out of the room. Livi tried to stop her, but Nat held her back. Always the practical one, she said quietly, "I think Lily needs some alone time."  
  
At the same time, James and the marauders were lounging in their dorm room, talking about their dates. Remus, we knew, was talking Lily.  
  
Sirius was taking Kat, and Peter was taking Alyssa Mokena, a HufflePuff. Peter had been spending a lot of time with the HufflePuffs, because many think he would have been better suited there. However, no one had the slightest idea who James was taking.  
  
"C'mon, Prongs. Tell us, we won't laugh!" Sirius urged. "Have we ever laughed at you?"  
  
James looked at him skeptically. "Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
Sirius looked sheepish and let out an almost inaudible, "no."  
  
Remus and Peter, who had kept silent until then, chimed in also, nagging and begging.  
  
After constantly bugging him for about an hour, James consented. Or else he seemed to.  
  
"Paddy, Moons, Wormy, my friends, you have to wait and see." James replied to their constant nagging. And while they were contemplating the mini nicknames, James ran out of the room, sneakily of course. Potters did everything sneakily. They didn't even notice his departure until minutes later.  
  
James ran out the room, down the stairs, and straight into Lily. He immediately saw her tears, and gently guided her to the couch without a word.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong? Lily? Its ok, relax. Everything's going to be okay." James tried his best to comfort her. "Its okay, I'm here, you can talk to me."  
  
Lily looked up, and laughed a bitter laugh, which still sounded sweet in James' ears. "What's wrong? Its not all going to be okay, that's what is wrong. My parents. their gone. And it's my fault. If only I wasn't a witch they would be fine!"  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Peter had all heard the last bit, and two seconds later, with everyone stunned silent, the girls came rushing down. "Lily!"  
  
"What happened? James, why is she crying." Nat, the quieter one, said softly.  
  
"Er, I don't think I should be the one to tell you. Its up to her." James suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that Lily was sobbing into his lap, and Remus was giving him a slight glare.  
  
He eased her carefully off his lap, and motioned for Remus to hold her. He accepted her with open arms, and wept for her.  
  
Apparently a guy crying makes girls cry, because the waterworks went off. Lily's friends cried for her and with her, and they didn't even have the slightest idea why.  
  
When everyone had finally calmed down, Natalie once again asked what was wrong. "Lily, sweetie, you can talk to us about anything. What's wrong?"  
  
"My parents." Lily hiccupped. "Their dead in a plane crash. They were in Vietnam, as doctors. A U.S plane took them for the enemy and shot them down. I-I can't believe I'll never see them again!"  
  
"Lily, love, what does that have to do with you being a witch?" Remus questioned tentatively.  
  
Lily promptly burst into loud, racking sobs. Remus held tightly, but Lily stood up and took a deep breath. She announced, "I'm going to be okay. My sister is okay. I have family."  
  
Everyone stared at her, shocked. They were all incredulous as to how she could possibly be okay in 5 minutes. But they tactfully decided to ignore that, and went with it.  
  
Since Lily was determined to get it out of her head, the girls went upstairs to show off their dresses, and do each others hair. There was only 6 hours till the ball began. They sat Lily down, and bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Lily, what does your dress look like?" "Does it match Remus' robes?" "What color is it?"  
  
Lily laughed, and it sounded a bit forced. "Girls, if you wait a minute, I'll get out my dress."  
  
She rummaged around in her trunk a moment, then pulled out a gorgeous dress. it was a light blue, silky shimmer material, that clung to her figure to her waist, where it became looser and less tailored. She also had a matching blue handbag. (A/N no she didn't wear a green dress that matched her eyes Lol)  
  
"Happy now? And yes, Livi, Remus is wearing a blue robe." Lily smiled as Livi grinned sheepishly.  
  
After that, Livi, Kat, and Natalie all pulled out their dresses. Natalie was once again making a fashion statement, wearing a vibrant yellow dress, matching yellow platforms, and a yellow daisy in her hair.  
  
Kat was going as a wild child, in a fuzzy red tank top and floor length sparkly red skirt, with holes cut where there once was silver stars. Sparkly flip-flops completed the look.  
  
However, Livi's ensemble topped everyone's. She had gone French, with a one shoulder simple black dress, a beret, and tall black stilettos.  
  
Lily and Kat teased her a moment, "OOO la la, ma Cherie. May I have this dance, mademoiselle Lily?" Kat took a sweeping bow. Livi scowled.  
  
"Oui, Oui, my fair damsel. I am honored." Lily took a curtsey, and fell over, knocking over Kat. They were laughing so hard, they didn't see Livi sneak up on them until it was too late. She flung it at them, Lily screamed, and everything went dark.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
(Only kidding!)  
  
Soon a full pillow fight was in action. Only 2 hours to the ball. So, naturally, the guys were still outside playing quidditch.  
  
"James, why are you landing?" Sirius yelled from the top of the pitch. "C'mon we were about to win!"  
  
"Only an hour and a ½ left. Got to get ready!" James bellowed back. "Of course we were going to win, we had me, remember? C`ya later!"  
  
Remus gave a cough, sounding oddly like "CONCIETED" but James either didn't hear, or chose to ignore it. He headed inside without a glance backward.  
  
The guys all exchanged glances, because they had never seen James actually "get ready" for a ball before, and it must have had something to do with his date.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
One hour later, the girls headed down to the dance. Lily met up with Remus, and they immediately started to dance. Sirius and Kat headed to the food table.  
  
Natalie mat up with Amos, and nobody saw them for a while. Everyone assumed they went outside where there were pixies flying around.  
  
All the Gryffindors and Slytherin scowled when Livi met up with Lucius and they sat down.  
  
Everyone was curious to find out James' mystery date, and their jaws dropped, and Lily felt a little unwanted pang when it turned out to be that slut Kali. She quickly shook it off and rested her head on Remus' shoulder as a slow song started.  
  
But once again, someone sat alone, scowling. He wanted Lily to be his own, and he didn't want anyone to stand in his way.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I'm  
  
I'm with you  
  
Lily, formerly the unpopular, smart bookworm, had gotten more than she ever dreamed. Or more than she even knew. Because not one, not two, but 3 guys were all staring at her. But no matter what they said or did, she kept thinking of her parents. There was something nobody knew, and she wished she could tell them.  
  
A/N Well there you go the next chapter finally I probably wont be writing for a while, at least until X-Mas break. Not as long as I hoped, but its ok. My inspiration was when a guy at my school moved to Australia - I'm from the states- and his friends were crying. It was so sad!!!! I started crying, and then all of us were hugging and crying! Thanks for reading, now review. I hate authors who do this, and I can't believe I have sunk so low, but unless I get 15 reviews, I won't update! So review! Even if you don't like it, helpful ways to make it better are appreciated. 


	8. Revelations

OMFG!! IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR!!! Unfortunately, I doubt my writing has gotten better- I'm starting to realize I fully suck at writing (I already knew that, but sumhow forgot it when I started this!) its gunna be a seriously short chappie, mostly lily sorting out her feelings and maybe some interaction with her mystery stalker!! Read and Review, as always! Motivate me! Thx to my best reviewer!!! I love Ruinsul she's the greatest Mad Cow ever!!

As Lily held tight to Remus, wild thoughts were running through her head. She looked around the room aimlessly, and noticed that James was nowhere to be found.

She mentally shook her head and reminded herself she likes Remus, not James. As the song ended, she looked at Remus.

He looked so perfectly content, and he was glowing. It gave her this warm fuzzy feeling inside that she could make him so carefree and blissful, because she had noticed lately how pale he could get during certain times of the month.

The next song came on, and she looked expectantly at Remus. He held out his arms, but his weary look had returned. She made a mental note to ask him about that later.

I know you think that

I shouldn't still love you

Or tell you that

But if I didn't say it

Well I'd still have felt it

Where's the sense in that?

I will go down with this Ship

I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love... and always will be

Suddenly, Remus went lax in her arms, and she almost collapsed under the weight of him.

"Help me, please someone please get Madam Pomfrey!! Hurry!!!! Please!" Lily felt herself slipping into hysterics, as she felt intense fear overcome her.

"Lily..." Remus groaned, struggling to catch his breath.

"What?? What is it Remus?? O great gods of the sky, stay with me Remus! Talk to me!"

"James... Lily.... Please... meant...be..." Remus closed his eyes and slumped over on the floor, and ceased to move.

Lily, having gone into shock, could do no more than stare, feeling such a wave of emotions, like guilt, disbelief, puzzlement, and anger.

She had so many questions, and had no idea who to turn to for advice. What was Remus hiding from her? What did he mean right before he became unconscious? Was his collapse somehow her fault? How come he hadn't told her what was wrong with him??

She needed some answers, and for some reason she knew just who to ask: James Potter.

She ran frantically out the door, and into the corridor. She saw various couples making out and in some cases more, but nowhere was James with his adorable mussed black hair.

'Wait a second.' Lily thought to herself. 'Since when have I thought James ungodly hair is adorable?? What's going on with me?'

Suddenly she heard a loud sigh from one of the classrooms. She opened the door quietly, and there was James, with none other that Bellatrix Black! She rubbed her eyes, and took in the sight.

James seemed to be held down by Bella, but almost... willingly? Lily felt an unexplainable pang in her heart. But she shook it off as being scared for Remus.

'O, gods. Remus!! I almost forgot'

Just as she was about to interrupt, James murmured something that shocked her.

"O Lily, how I love you, my sweet girl."

Bella moved away form him so fast, her neck cracked. "Did you just call me Lily!!? As in Evans!? How dare you associate me with that Mudblood?" She shrieked.

Up until then, neither of them had noticed her presence. But they could hardly miss her, as she was blocking the doorway.

"Bella, wait! Our deal! You must...." James trailed off, as Bella had already stormed off. He looked hopelessly around the room, avoiding eye contact with Lily altogether.

"Why did you need Bellas help?" Lily asked him in a soft voice.

James hesitated before answering. "Lily. It was about you... and your parents in Vietnam. She said she had inside information.... I needed to know."

Lily's eyes were filled with tears. "James, please, you just don't understand. I can't tell you, if I did you would be in danger so terrible I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy!"

"Lily, I can help you, if you let me. I have power and influence, I can make everything right."

Lily's chin trembled at the memory of her parents. All of a sudden, a strong feeling of resentment rose inside her at James. He still has his parents, so he could never know what she felt.

She looked at James, straight in the eye. "Look James. Thanks but no thanks. You could never help me, and frankly I don't need your help." She knew it was lie, and that all it was, was a desperate attempt to get him away from her.

He took a step forward, tried to touch her arm. She jerked, and he recoiled as if he'd been slapped.

She immediately felt bad, and just could not take it anymore. She ran out of the room. As she dashed toward the infirmary, someone grabbed her arm, and pulled her behind a curtain, into a tiny alcove.

She tried to scream, but he held a clamped hand over her mouth. "My Lady, you aren't going to help Remus. You are going to stay here with me, where you belong."

Ok so short recovery chappie, but it's the best I could do to start back up! So as always, review!!


End file.
